


Different Paths

by silverthecat



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aegis Swap (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Alvis is Ontos, Alvis swaps with Pyra and Pyra takes Malos' place, And Malos takes Alvis's place in XC1, Canonical Character Death, Or near death in Rex's case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverthecat/pseuds/silverthecat
Summary: Aegis Scramble AUWhen Klaus destroyed the universe and created many new ones, all he had left was the space station used to perform the deed and 3 Core Processors. Logos, Ontos, and Pneuma.One disappeared into another dimension.One was awakened by a madman.And the other became the Blade to a hero.A series of one-shots set in different periods throughout the story of both Xenoblade Chronicles 1 and 2. This time, Logos is the one sent to a completely different universe, leaving Ontos to fight against a corrupted Pneuma.





	1. A Deal Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all supposed to be a normal mission. Of course, that was just wishful thinking. Now? He's dead, stabbed in the back by his own employer.
> 
> Yet, Rex still finds himself waking up in an endless field of green. His only company seems to be that of a strange blade with an even stranger Core Crystal. 
> 
> Could this be the chance meeting of a lifetime?

Everything felt hollow.

The boy pushed himself up, only to find himself in a bright green field with beautiful blue skies above. Long blades of grass blew in a wind he couldn't feel himself, brushing against him as he slowly stood. A dull ache had formed in his chest, despite the fact that every other part of him felt empty and lifeless. A small part of him was even impressed he could still move.

Where was he? He can't remember ever traveling here. Speaking of, what had happened? Who was he?

The boy frowned, starting to walk aimlessly. There didn't seem to be anything else around other than green fields and a few sparse trees. He wasn't sure how long he was walking before he came across just...something. Anything different. Although, looking at it now, it wasn't much of anything. It was just a hill with a singular tree sitting on top.

As he climbed it, he could hear a ringing bell in the distance, endless and pounding in his ears. His chest hurt just a little more hearing that, although he couldn't exactly place his finger on the reason why. The hill overlooked a small village with a pristine, white church standing center. That must've been the source of the ringing. And it might be his best chance at finding someone to help him.

"There's no one else down there." A voice drifted down to him, as if reading his thoughts. The boy turned, now stopped in his tracks. Who was talking now?

The trees above shifted.

Looking up revealed a young man sitting on the branch, looking down with an amused smile just barely touching his lips. His silver hair was long and reached the top of his back, messy but unable to hide his clear blue eyes. He wore an odd purple coat with a ruff of fur around the collar and a clean white shirt underneath, which was open just enough to reveal a shining Core Crystal. It was a pale, lilac purple that slowly faded to an even lighter green. It was certainly....odd. The boy couldn't really put a finger on it, but Blades don't normally have such a vibrantly colored Core Crystal, do they?.

Upon being discovered, the young man tilted his head slightly, staring at the boy unblinkingly. It made him squirm slightly in place.

"Er....hello to you too?" The boy says, holding up a hand. "It's nice to meet you. You know where this place is? Or...ah...where everyone else is? Y'know, since nobody's down in that village." The young man doesn't reply immediately. Instead, he crosses his legs and continues observing the boy, expression similar to someone watching a fascinating TV show. "...Oh! I didn't tell you my name, did I? I would if I could, honest, but I can't really remember much as of right now."

"You're Rex." The young man says simply. The boy, Rex, can't exactly refute it. Not when it sounded right anyways. "And you're dead."

Well, that hit him like a sack of bricks.

The first thing he feels hearing that is shock. Him? Dead? But how could he be when he's standing here, perfectly alive? But the longer he thought about it, the more the thought terrified him. And the more memories came back. The ship. Taking on the job. And then that odd man....Jin....All that was needed to finish him off was a sword directly to his heart. Rex's hand shakily rose up to his chest, only to feel a thin scar rising up. That hand immediately clapped onto his mouth, holding in vomit and a scream.

The young man in the trees didn't move. He simply continued watching Rex's panic, that same observant look on his face. It's a while before he speaks again.

"We made contact not long ago. You...awakened me by simply touching my swords." He continued, finally leading Rex to look back up, frantically trying to ease his breathing.

"That is why Jin murdered you. And why you are here." His head turned to the sky, eyes closing as a weak breeze passed over them. Rex still couldn't feel it. "...You asked where we were, did you not?"

"Y-Yeah....what is this place?" Rex nodded, finally moving his hand. "It's so....." His words trailed off. It was really hard to describe how beautiful he really did think this place was. Nor could he describe the feeling it gave him to just stand here and take it all in.

"This was once my home. A recreation from my own memories." The young man lowered himself from the tree, landing with a soft _tmpf_ on the grass. He carried himself rather confidently, walking over to stand next to Rex. "I believe this is what most people would call Elysium, the world where life began anew. Is that legend still as popular as it was then?"

"Not....exactly?" Rex scratched at the back of his head, frowning a small bit. He took in his surroundings once again, with that new knowledge in the back of his head. So this was Elysium? It was...well, more or less what he expected. A green field that stretched on seemingly forever. And that would mean enough space for everyone. No more wars needed to be fought.

"...The legend is a wonderful ideal. I can't deny that." The young man began speaking again, snapping Rex out of his thoughts. "I would think the issue is finding it once again. To climb the tree to find paradise that may or may not exist any longer. To have guaranteed safety and shelter should it truly exist. It's a hope all creatures hang onto, no matter how unrealistic or idealistic."

The bell was still ringing, echoing in an empty space for a while before he turned to the boy.

"Rex, I'm terribly sorry. I've taken up so much of our precious time with idle chatter. I suppose we should get straight to the point." The young man put a hand to his chest (just underneath his Core Crystal) and extended the other. "You may call me Alvis. And I require your assistance."

"Me?" Rex raised an eyebrow, pointing to himself. Obviously he was going to help Alvis out, there didn't seem to be a hint of malice in anything he said (despite how much it confused the younger boy). Still...this whole situation was just so strange. If he was dead, was this some kind of afterlife? "What d'ya need my help for?" Alvis let out a soft chuckle, before turning back towards the empty town.

"....I wish to return home. To my father." He replied simply. "You and I made contact before you died. If you wish to, I can change your fate."

"Change...my fate..." Rex repeated. Unconsciously, his hand reached up to his chest once more, his fingers lightly brushing over the scar. "....Listen, mate, I'd love to help you. But I don't have an idea how. I mean...you said it yourself. I'm dead."

"And I can bring you back." Alvis said. "By sharing my life-force, you will be brought back. You will exist as a fluctuation in this world. A boy once designed to die according to fate defying that destiny to live once more. Or...." Alvis turned back to face him, placing a hand on his hip and tilting his head again. "You can refuse. You'll die and I will have to search for another. The choice is yours, Rex."

That was a mighty tall order, especially one for a kid like him to make. It was either between life or death. To endlessly travel in search for Elysium, a search many had failed or died trying to reach, or to give in and accept defeat. Of course, that'd mean he'd leave everything behind. Gramps, friends back in the Guild, and his family back home.

....The choice was obvious, really.

"Glad we both have the same end goals in mind." Rex said with a grin. A smile tugged at the ends of Alvis' lips. "So...uh....how do we do this? Are we just going to be sent back....or....?"

"Ah, right." Alvis bent down a small bit, moving aside his shirt just a small bit to fully expose his Core Crystal. "All I ask you to do is touch my Core Crystal. If you truly are ready."

Rex nodded, before reaching out. The Crystal itself was remarkably as smooth as it looked, feeling more like cold ice rather than a piece of a living being. A white light began to glow, softly as first before growing brighter and brighter as seconds ticked by. His arm suddenly felt like it was being dunked in ice water, that feeling traveling all the way up his arm and to his chest, just over his heart.

The scar tissue began to heal as a similar light formed at his own chest. All feeling came back at once and the bell's chimes were quickly replaced by his own heart pounding wildly. Half of Alvis' Core Crystal disappeared, just as it reappeared on Rex's own chest. It covered the former scar at least.

Then, Elysium around them disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Xenoblade fic! I've had this idea for the while, having fun toying around with it since 1, swap AUs are always my favorite, and 2, Alvis is my favorite Xenoblade Character hands-down. This idea came back to hit me full force once I began my own personal playthrough of Xenoblade 2 recently. The announcement of the switch port encouraged me a bit too.
> 
> Anyways, this will be a book filled with one-shots that are probably going to jump about in the timeline. Mostly focusing on how the swap affects things. While I have solid ideas for different scenes, I'm also very open to suggestions! Feel free to comment them below and, once I get around to it, I'll be sure to properly credit the idea.
> 
> I've been rambling on for long enough. Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Final Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torna has gotten what they came for, with only one major casualty along the way. The Aegis was theirs.
> 
> Yet Nia doesn't feel right about simply murdering Rex and leaving his body in a ship nobody will ever see again.

It was cold and rainy above deck. The other salvagers were watching them all closely, and Nia could hear them whispering. She, Dromarch, and the other members of Torna had just made it back above deck with their prize, a literal coffin with a glass casing and young man inside, completely unresponsive to the world. 

But they did leave someone down there.

She still felt sick remembering it. While she only really got to talk to him once, she couldn't deny she was...somewhat fond of Rex. He had an infectious cheer and optimism, not to mention a genuine sense of kindness. It practically dripped from every word he spoke. She enjoyed the conversation the two shared up on the watch and was eager to show off to him in battle. It felt like forever since she last felt that way towards someone.  
And now? Rex lay dead in the main chamber of the boat, stabbed through the heart by Jin. A decent human being now gone forever. Jin had called it mercy, Pyra had agreed.

Normally, Nia would've as well. But not this time around. She couldn't help but question his decision just this once.

"....my lady." Dromarch's voice cut through her doubts, causing her head to shoot up. Pyra and her blade, who carried the coffin, both stood in front of her, clearly having asked her something.

"Nia," Pyra had her hands folded neatly on top of each other, looking down at her, "is the Monoceros on its way?" Nia's ears folded against her head a small bit and she looks away from the other woman, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. It's coming....Should be here any second now." Her tone was definitely bitter. A frown crossed Pyra's face.

"...Good. Then can you please take care of the other salvagers on board?" She said it in such a sickeningly sweet tone Nia thought she was going to be sick again. The pointed look she was giving her didn't make things better. Nia could feel herself bristling at the suggestion.

"But these people are innocents! I'm not gonna just hurt random people who did nothing wrong!" The Gormotti girl protested. Pyra rolled her eyes, her more friendly nature slowly disappearing.

"Jin's orders." Was all she said in reply. Or rather, that was all she was able to say in reply. Pyra's blade suddenly let out a short yelp, nearly dropping the coffin.

A frost had begun creeping up the sides, as crystals began to jutt and spike out at odd angles. One particularly huge spike nearly stabbed right through the blade's arm, instead just barely missing.

"What in the...." Nia and Dromarch backed away, while Pyra drew her sword as a small frown fixed itself on her face.

"Sever, toss it!" She yelled. Sever nodded and tossed the freezing coffin into the air. Flames began to crackle around Pyra, seemingly gathering in the sword before she swung. Concentrated in a small blast, the fire was sent flying towards the coffin. The small box practically exploded in a shower of red and white ether particles. A single figure, however, had leapt out of the rubble and landed on a nearby antenna gracefully.

"My, my. I see we still have a temper, don't we, Mythra?" The figure drawled, folding his arms. "Still, it was rather polite of you to present such a warm welcome." Pyra didn't respond, instead getting into a battle ready stance as Sever started up their ether tether.

In response, something below deck rumbled.

Nia jumped back as something - no, some_one_ \- broke out from underneath the floor, shattering the metal like glass. She realized with a jolt it was Rex too, a former corpse that looked enraged. In his hands were two swords, one purple and one green. The purple blade was decorated with black metal plates, blue ether lines running down the hilt. The green blade, in contrast, seemed to be covered in different white and red crystals and attachments, serving no real purpose other than to look pretty. Half a crystal sat in the crystalline blade of both of them, shining as power coursed through them.

Rex let out a battle cry, landing not far from where Pyra stood. He swung, before she could even react. Sever darted in between them, creating a shield. Still, Rex's new weapons cut through them like butter.

"Bit low to stab someone in the back...." Rex said, spinning the blades in hand as Sever stumbled back. "Don't ya think?!" He swung again. Pyra herself was able to block the blow this time, sending shockwaves rumbling through the boat.

The other salvagers were running off the boat as the battle between the two Drivers began. Honestly, Nia should've done the same if she wasn't frozen in place. She knew how powerful Pyra was, with or without Sever by her side. But there was a raw power emnenating off of Rex now, sending shivers down her spine. He wasn't too bad with a sword either.

Pyra blocked blow after blow, eventually pushing Rex back a bit. At least to give her breathing room. Rex stumbled back, before glancing back over his shoulder at the man, still standing atop the antenna.

"Alvis, now!" He yelled, before tossing the green sword into the air. The man, Alvis, merely nodded and kicked off the antenna. He caught the sword mid-air, slashing downwards. A wave of ice ether energy flew out, although it was quickly dispelled by Pyra's flames. Alvis landed, only to be forced to block an oncoming strike from Sever.

"We left you down there for a reason." Pyra had darted forwards, engaging Rex in direct combat. She was faster than he expected, throwing punches and kicking out with lightning fast speed. "I do hope you realize that what Jin did was mercy. Otherwise, we wouldn't have to go through this. And I wouldn't have to kill you a second time!" Her foot connected with Rex's remaining sword, locking the two in place. For a second, pity flashed across Pyra's face looking down at this boy. This child who had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

Then that vanished in an instant, especially once she saw the Crystal gleaming in his chest.

"You....So that's how...." She muttered, nearly thrown off balance as Rex pushed against his sword.

"I made a promise. I'm going to find Elysium." He stated, matter-of-factly. He couldn't help but grin a small bit. "And not you...not anybody is gonna stop us! I'm not gonna let something like death get in the way!"

The two finally broke apart, both skidding quite a bit aways before beginning their duel once more. Explosions suddenly went off from the other end of the ship, turning attention to Alvis and Sever. The two were firing off different ether blasts at each other from their weapons, ducking and weaving as the blasts destroyed more of the ship. It was easily the more destructive of the two fights.

Wind whipped around Nia, nearly blowing her off her feet if it hadn't been for Dromarch. Was that the result of Sever or just the storm forming around them? It was hard to tell.

"He's going to get himself killed...." Nia muttered, her ears perfectly flat against her head. She was practically bristling with tension and anticipation just watching this. Dromarch could even feel it himself. "We...we need to...."

"Is it right for us to intervene?" Dromarch asked, helping his driver to her feet. "This seems leagues above us."

"If we don't help, who will?!" Nia demanded, determination flaring up in her eyes. Dromarch could even sense a hint of pain and sadness hiding beneath them. Seems this sudden burst of defiance stemmed from someplace...deeper. Dromarch doesn't have a chance to response, as Pyra managed to gain the upper hand in her duel with Rex. His sword was sent flying away, landing blade-first in the metal floor.

"Rex, keep your guard up!" Alvis yelled, making a move to retreat from his scuffle with Sever when the hulking blade himself landed in front of him. Left with no other choice, the Blade is forced to block Sever's punch and watch as Pyra slowly began walking closer, catching the sword her blade had thrown.

In one fluid motion, Nia hoisted herself up and onto Dromarch's back. They crossed the length of the ship in a matter of moments, skidding right in between Pyra and Rex. Dromarch summoned an ether shield mere seconds before her sword connected with them.

Pyra stumbled back, before turning her glare onto Nia. It was totally unlike the look the older woman had given her just a few hours ago. It was cold, filled with contempt, and completely uncaring. Nia tried her hardest not to flinch under it.

"Are you siding with _them_ now, Nia?" She asked, gesturing slightly to the boy behind her.

"I'm not gonna let you kill an kid, Pyra." Nia hissed, while Dromarch let out a rumbling growl. "This has gone on long enough. I can't bear watching this anymore!"

"I'm sparing him. He can't imagine the world of hurt and pain he's gotten himself into." Pyra retorted. "He's made himself the Aegis's Driver. He'll be thankful I end it now, before things get worse." Nia couldn't help but give a disdainful snort, glaring daggers now.

"You're seriously trying to claim that you're sparin' him? Oh please, you're gonna make me laugh." She said coldly. "I'm not moving. And you're going to let him live. There no need!"

The ether in the air suddenly shifted and, before the Gormotti girl can react, Pyra fired off a huge fireball, aimed right for her. Dromarch attempted to set up a shield only to have it instantly shatter. She could dimly hear Rex calling out her name as the two were sent flying closer to the edge of the ship, but all other sound was blocked by a terrible pounding in her head.

Rex, on the other hand, looked only more determined. He had finally scrambled back to his feet, running towards his sword. Alvis finally pushed Sever off and easily danced under the strike that came flying for his head in retaliation. He readied another blast, diverting Pyra's attention long enough so Rex could reach his target.

"You two....I've had just about enough!" She hisses, flicking aside Alvis's attack like it was nothing. Flames erupted in the air around her, causing Alvis to jump back just not be burned. "I'm ending this, right here and now! Burning...." The tether between Pyra and Sever turned golden as she raised her sword to the sky. It quickly became engulfed in flames.

"I have a way to counter this." Alvis had finally made his back to his driver, the tether between the two growing stronger and brighter. "You just need to follow my lead, alright?" Rex nodded, holding up his sword with a grin.

"You're the expert here, after all!" He said. Alvis fought hard against his urge to smile, instead raising his sword. Rex followed suit, the blades of the two lightly tapping together. Instantly, the air around them cooled and ice particles swirled up and down them. 

Both of the crystals on the weapons and the one embedded in Alvis's chest began to glow, brighter and brighter as the tether between the two grew stronger and stronger. With a shout of "CROSS FREEZE!", the two swung downwards just as Pyra yelled "SWORD!" and slashed. The two ether blasts collided, fighting against each other for a while.

And then, Alvis and Rex's blast broke through.

Pyra and Sever disappeared behind a cloud of smoke as the blast hit head-on, yelling just barely audible. Alvis handed the sword back to Rex, while the two waited apprehensively. After a moment, Rex finally sheathed his weapons with a satisfied grin.

"Hope that teaches you backstabbers!" He shouted out to really no one in particular. Winning his first battle as a Driver felt good, as did getting revenge for his own murder. Alvis didn't seem to share that sentiment, instead continuing to stare at that spot tensely. "...Oi, Alvis. You alright? Is something bothering you?"

"That seemed easy. Too easy, if I may be honest." Alvis admitted, putting a hand to his mouth. "Though she has changed form, Mythra does not give up so easily. Perhaps...she retreated to change Blades? Or maybe she's readying another blast....using the smoke as a cover so she can ambush us from behi--"

"You're worrying too much." Rex cut him off, raising his arms behind his head carefreely. "We would've totally have seen her if she was sneaking up on us! C'mon, we should probably--" It was Rex's turn to be interrupted, as a ship suddenly emerged from under the clouds.

"Oh, 'course now they come!" Nia seemed to have finally recovered from Pyra's attack, glaring at the ship as it stabilized. That all quickly disappeared once every weapon trained on the two pairs.

They fired huge, red-hot blasts that exploded on impact. In an instant, Alvis had thrown up his shield while Dromarch grabbed Nia by the collar of her jumpsuit, pulling her back as if she was a baby kitten. The ship underneath them gave an almighty lurch, groaning under this new strain.

If they weren't careful, this entire boat could split in half and send them plummeting down into the Cloud Sea.

"I really do hope you got some kinda plan, you idiot!" Nia shouted as Dromarch reached the other two, his own ether shield materializing right next to Alvis's. "Lookit the mess you've gotten us into, we're practically dead already!"

"How was I supposed to know we'd be fighting an airship?" Rex retorted, eyes darting about for some form of escape. The ship they had come on? No, that'd put the other Salvagers at danger. And they'd be too battered and out-of-breath to possibly swim through the Cloud Sea, especially during a storm like this. "What, you got some way of getting us off?"

Nia shut her mouth soon after.

Another blast rocked the boat, causing it to groan only further. Dromarch's shield clearly couldn't hold up much longer. And Alvis wasn't too sure how long he could keep his own up. Aegis he may be, not even he could take on a fully armed warship, especially in his current state. _Perhaps, if I.... _the thought barely crossed his mind before he forced it out. This wasn't the time to be rash. And definitely not the time to release that kind of power into the world. Maybe--

His shield abruptly shattered. Another blast had hit him directly, breaking the golden shield like it was a twig. While Alvis was only sent skidding back a few feet, he could tell immediately his new companions weren't. They were definitely sent flying and he swore he even heard screaming.

Sure enough, Nia and Rex had been sent clear over the other end of the ship, only managing to hang on thanks to him stabbing one of his swords into the hull and grabbing onto her wrist before she could plummet into the sea below. Dromarch was already racing over, fur rising down his back. Alvis made a move to try and help, but was forced to dodge out of another blast, wincing as the ship creaked underneath his own feet.

"Rex, are you and the girl alright?" He called anyways, darting aside as the blasts kept coming. A muffled "Yeah, I got her, don't worry!" floated back up to him. That was a relief. At least it meant he could focus more on dodging, especially seeing as how all of their weaponry was focused solely on him.

Meanwhile, Dromarch was honestly trying his hardest to somehow grab or latch onto Rex and pull both him and his own driver back up. They were absolutely out of his jaw's reach and his paw just barely whiffed the air near Rex's sword, growing farther and farther out of reach the more the ship was damaged. He didn't like admitting it out loud (Years of being on the run and forced to be nothing but strong tends to do that to you), but he could feel a pang of fear. Fear for his Driver, fear for this driver he had just met, and fear that after everything, he'd awaken once more none the wiser.

He tried reaching over again, only to nearly stumble back as the ship shook violently. Although this time....it wasn't because of the blasts from the opposing ship. Instead, it felt more like something giant disturbed the air nearby. Then, something on the other ship exploded in response. The giant cat glanced skywards, just as a large Titan soared overhead. Its large stony wings pounded against the air, just as it turned only to dive closer to the sea.

"Gramps, when did you--?!" Rex yelled, just as the Titan came to a very rushed stop just underneath them. "When were you plannin' on tellin' me you could do....that?!"

"I'm afraid there's more important matters at hand here, Rex." The Titan snapped, looking up to the drivers with a single, golden eye. "Hop on, now. I'll try to get us out as quickly as I can." Rex nodded and, kicking off the metal, pulled the sword out. Dromarch followed quickly down after him, especially seeing how Nia seemed....remarkably quiet and unresponsive.

Gramps' giant wings unfolded once more, once he was sure everyone was on safe and sound. He took off, rising by the very stern and highest point on the ship, opening his mouth to breathe fire upon the black ship next to them. At that same time, Alvis, still dodging most of the enemy fire, leapt up remarkably high.  
Which was followed quickly by the click of his boots landing on the titan's back alongside his driver.

"A pleasure to see you once more, old friend." Alvis said calmly as he steadied himself, looking up at Gramps with a ghost of a smile. As they begun soaring away, Gramps having to suddenly duck and weave under blasts mid-air, the titan swung his head to look back at them, a grim look in his eye.

"As pleasant as it is to see you again, Alvis, I'm afraid I'll have to have a very serious word with you later." Was all he said in reply. He probably could've been able to say more if it hadn't been for one of the blasts from the ship to hit its mark with a huge explosion.

Which inevitably sent everything spiralling down the path of chaos and a grand adventure.


	3. The Power of the Monado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the death of the emperor and the creation of a unified Bionis force led by Kallian, the party begins the long trek across the Valak Mountain range. With the Spirit Medium of the High Entia himself as their guide.
> 
> Something about Malos irks Dunban. How he dodges nearly any and all questions about his past, his unfaltering knowledge of the Monado, and even some of his odd beliefs. He only gets the chance to confront him after overhearing a certain conversation in Ose Tower.

The Valak Mountain range was truly a sight to behold. The entirety of the area was covered with a thick, white fog during the day, usually wracked by snowstorms at every hour. But at night? The large ice crystals scattered across the cliffs would light up brilliantly and send beams off into the sky. While still foggy, tiny stars were still visible high above, twinkling down upon weary travelers as they trudged through the snow.

Most impressive of the mountain had to be Ose Tower, a large black tower that somehow managed to stick out vividly against the dark cliffs and night sky. Ether radiated off the place in waves, enough to make even the least perceptive Homs or Nopon shiver. Or, that always could've been the cold. 

But right now? That wasn't exactly the first thing on Dunban's mind.

Rather than marvel at the scenery or play about in the snow, the old warrior was keeping a close eye on their new traveling companion. As of right now, said new companion was engaged in a small snowball fight Reyn had started against Riki (He wasn't sure if it was some kind of vendetta Reyn had against the Nopon for what had happened in Frontier Village or just light-hearted playing around), which had slowly pulled in the others. Well, minus Dunban at least.

Malos let out a bark of laughter as Sharla managed to pelt him with a well-aimed ball, packing quite a large one himself before joining back into the fray. He had insisted on traveling with them through Valak Mountain, stating he knew the area well-enough. If this really was the same man Shulk had met in Makna Forest, then Dunban really should've been impressed. This man had managed to do what he couldn't. He proved that Shulk wasn't the only person between either Titan who was able to wield the bloody sword without dying. And then to find out he worked so closely with the High Entia, able to read the ether the dead left behind?

Yet, somehow, something about Malos seemed off. Dunban honestly thought of asking Melia if she had ever noticed something about him (given how in-tune she seemed to be with the surrounding ether), but held off on it. She would've been around him her entire life, thus creating a bias. So, his only option was honestly to keep watch. The snowball fight continued for a while longer, before the group finally had enough (that only occurred once Riki was sent flying too far and came back a literal snowball himself) and continued towards their destination. The very same Ose Tower that loomed far above them, omniously.

The doors opened the instant they grew closer, revealing a dimly lit hallway that led to a spacious chamber. A stand stood in the center, empty and collecting dust. The temperature dropped a few extra degrees just past the doorway, comparable to the tomb the group had passed through not to long ago.

"Alright, hope y'all are fine with sleepin' with a bunch of spirits." Malos said, turning to the rest while clapping his hands. "We'll camp here for the night, then we'll head out for Sword Valley in the morning. Sound like a deal?"

"....Malos....what....is this place?" Out of all of them, Shulk seemed to be the most transfixed by the area. Familiarity flashed in his eyes as the young man glanced around, taking the whole room in. "It feels....l-like I know this place....I...." Malos crossed his arms, smirking.

"Well, yeah. Figured you would." He commented, before looking back to the others. "Like I said before, this place is Ose Tower, built by ancient High Entia a hell of a long time ago. They built it to contain that sword you got on your back right there," He gestured to the dark gray and gold sword strapped to Shulk's back, "and would you believe it? This is the same exact place the Homs found it over 14 years ago."

_14 years ago...That would mean..._ Dunban glanced over to Shulk, who was wide-eyed. That, at least, explained the sense of familiarity the young Homs had. Still...Malos too seemed attached to this place, just as he had with the Monado. Far too attached for any normal Homs.

He didn't keep his eyes off of Malos for long, even while they set up camp.

* * *

"If you want my best guess....then I'd say you've got no other choice. Your entire existence is based around the fact that you defy the future."

Hours later, Dunban once again couldn't help but stay wary of the Medium, listening in on the conversation he had been having with Shulk. 14 years ago, Dickson had found the latter unconscious and close to death in this very room, asleep under the same podium that held the Monado. Everyone else on the expedition had died, presumably killed by the sheer cold of the room. Shulk had always thought of the Monado as a final gift from his parents, a mystery he had to figure out no matter the cost. Malos seemed to think of it as a tool able to rip a hole in the fabric of reality itself.

"You don't have anything else to do but exist outside the written line. That's the ultimate fate of every being who wields the Monado." Malos continued, his footsteps echoing in the small space. Reyn's snores almost covered them up entirely. "Accept this fate, and the entire world bows to your command. You can control everything with that little sword right there, whether you _want_ that power or not."

"Is that a sign I should stop using the Monado then?" Shulk asked, shifting in place. Dunban even swore he saw his hand reach up towards the sword's hilt. "What about...that power it has....Monado Eater?"

Dunban's heartbeat quickened ever so slightly.

"You remember what I told you back when we fought the Telethia? The Monado can't help but emit a particular ether wavelength." Malos replied. "The sword can also manipulate those ether waves in the same way. That's how you're getting those visions, actually. The flow of ether can be predicted in the same way its past can be read back. Think of it as...." He paused, frowning and putting a hand on his chin as he thought for the right words, "a history book. We're on a specific page somewhere in the middle. If you wanted to look back and hear what happened in the past, all you gotta do is flip backwards. But in your case..."

"I'm flipping the page forwards." Shulk finished, frowning himself. "Then, what about Monado Eater?"

"Simple. Ether can be both created and destroyed." Malos shrugged. "If you will it, you can return any living being back to its very basic building blocks. That, in essence, is what Monado Eater is."

That power didn't sound familiar. Shulk had been very careful about what powers of the Monado he used, especially after Melia and Riki joined them on their quest. The most Dunban himself had seen was the green seal, called Monado Purge, and the dark shield that had all too often protected them from nearly lethal attacks, Monado Shield. But this Monado Eater? It sounded....wrong. Malos's explanation didn't help either. It only worsened Dunban's suspicions of him.

He found himself so deep in thought that he didn't hear when the two finally bid each other good night.

* * *

The morning was just as cold as the day. The wind had whipped up and clouds hung heavy overhead. It seemed obvious that it was going to storm later on, to which Malos advised they moved as quickly as possible. But, a small stop couldn't hurt. At least, it seemed that way to Dunban.

"Malos, might I have a quick word?" The former Monado wielder said, stopping Malos from leading the way. "The two of us can catch up easily, I'm sure." He raised an eyebrow, but only shrugged in response.

"Be careful you two. And don't stay long!" There was Sharla's medicial background shining through once again. Dunban just waved it off with a grin, before turning to the other man as the others departed.

Left alone with him, he honestly couldn't help but feel intimidated a small bit. Malos reminded him all too much of Mumkhar, from his muscular build to his absolutely baffling posture. He had worn a set of jet black High Entia armor, very form fitting and regal looking, especially with the claymore that hung from his side. A clear sense of power radiated off the man, both physically and in....other, odd ways. That was what had tipped off Dunban in the first place.

"Talk to me, man. Something bothering you?" Malos asked, crossing his arms and looking down on him (Dear Bionis was he tall, he could probably easily tower over Reyn if he stood properly). "Didn't think I did anything wrong. Or to earn that look you keep giving me."

"If I'll be honest, you haven't." Dunban said, putting a hand on his hip. "Yet, at least. There's...something about you, I'm not sure if I can describe it. All I wanted to know is....what are you getting at. What are you trying to do, Malos?" Malos held his gaze for a while, his cold steely eyes revealing nothing.

"....You overheard Shulk and I's little talk last night, didn't you?" Malos eventually shot back, catching him slightly off guard. "I mean, I wasn't sayin' anything too incriminating. Just telling the kid my honest thoughts. He wanted answers, so I gave 'em the best ones I could. Being the kid of a bunch of ghost whisperers has its advantages, y'know?"

"High Entia Medium or not, nobody knows that much about the Monado." Dunban said, eyes narrowing. "You're not telling us quite a bit. And frankly? I find that just that ever so slightly suspicious. Malos, who--"

"Am I?" Malos looked away, frowning. "The kid asked that back in the forest. And y'know what? I'll answer the same way I did then." Suddenly, everything about the man became intimidating, especially the look he shot Dunban. "I'm the person who's going to bring balance to this damn world. And I'm the person who'll maintain that balance. Life, death. Existence, nonexistence. Someone needs to keep those things in balance. This time around? That burden kinda falls on me."

The movement was quick and fluid. Dunban's sword was suddenly out of its sheathe and locked with Malos's, holding the two fast in place. It was an incredibly tense few seconds, the two men silent as they pressed their swords against each other, feet sliding slightly in the snow. A smirk eventually broke out across Malos's face.

"You're doin' pretty well for a man who nearly died a year ago." He commented. "Most people who use the Monado don't last as long as you. They usually wither away by now." Something shifted underneath Dunban's cloak, which covered what was left of his left arm.

"I'll be honest, I was close to it." Dunban shot back. His sword loosened and the two jumped back, now glaring each other down from a distance. "Believe it or not, I was very much against the idea of Shulk using the Monado. I didn't want him to end up like me."

"The kid's got a lot of surprises up his sleeve, I'll give him that." Malos agreed, lackadaisically rolling his arm in his socket. His claymore hung loosely from his grasp, as if the two hadn't been locked in a stalemate just a few moments ago. "You keep surprising me too, old man. Those Homs doctors down there definitely deserve more credit." He pointed with his free arm towards Dunban's cloak. "Stopping the infection of a pretty powerful sword. Most people are long dead before they figure out what's wrong. How'd ya manage to do it?"

Dunban's expression hardly changed. He slowly sheathed his sword, before flipping over his cloak.

All that remained of his left arm was the shoulder it used to be attached to. There were clear stitches where the sleeve used to be, messily done up by someone with a very shaky hand. Over a year ago, following the Battle of Sword Valley, his arm had been practically eaten away by the Monado, left blackened and dead. And the infection had been slowly creeping up towards his shoulder, perfectly poised to kill the young man in a heartbeat. The only way to save him back then was to amputate the infected limb. Fuzzy memories of seeing his own hand dying and withering away right in front of his eyes still haunted him from time to time. He could only imagine how everyone else in the Colony had felt that day.

Even now, he felt his expression growing harder as Malos stared in shock. For all the Medium knew about the Monado, this was clearly something he hadn't been expecting. Dunban let out a deep breath, pulling his cloak back over the missing limb.

"The Monado eats away at its wielder, spreading an infection wherever it goes." He explained, cooly. "The longer I used it, the faster my own infection grew. I assume I had just used enough power during the battle to spread it this quickly. Shulk's the only person I know who can use it and fight off the infection all at the same time."

For once, Malos was struck silent.

"I'll ask you only one more time, Malos. Who are you?" The former Monado wielder continued. "And how do you know so much about the Monado?"

"....And I told you my answer." Malos eventually said, sliding his claymore back into its sheath. "I'm the keeper of this world's balance. I'm the guy who's making sure that every time something lives, something else dies. It's like you said, the Monado eats at its user, killing them with every swing of its blade." He crossed his arms, looking up at the domed ice ceiling above them. "It can read the ether wave and project that future to those it deems worthy. And those who aren't powerful enough? They're picked off. It's my duty to keep an eye on Shulk, to make sure he's really strong enough to wield that thing."

"And, if you feel he isn't?" Dunban pressed, taking a step forwards. Malos's eyes suddenly snapped down, locked onto him once again. There was....an odd gleam in them, something that sent a chill running down his spine.

"Then the Monado'll find a new host. Such is the way of a parasite, yeah?" He said, arms outstretched. "It eats and eats until its host is dead. Then, it moves on. That's what happened to Zanza, what happened to you, and only time can tell if it'll happen to Shulk."

It was around then Dunban finally realized. Malos was absolutely not a man to be trifled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looks like I'm already getting into the changes made with Malos acting as the guide in XC1.
> 
> The basic gist of it? The Monado, instead of simply paralyzing and electrocuting anyone unworthy to wield it, slowly breaks any unworthy wielder down, ether particle by particle. Honestly, my first idea for Dunban's arm was to just have be as described. A dead and black husk of a hand, unable to be used or cured. But then the idea of the Monado acting as a disease (big thanks to a lot of other Aegis Swap fics that explore this idea, especially The Ol' Switcheroo by CloverCloverClover) came to mind. And here we are.
> 
> Frankly, it's hard to write Malos in this context. But still fun regardless. It's definitely harder to write a one-shot for the XC1 universe and how Malos being there changes things, which is mostly due to Alvis not interacting with the party in canon as closely as both Malos and Pyra/Mythra did in XC2. At least it means I can get more creative with things here!
> 
> Remember to post any suggestions for other one-shots or any kind of criticism. I'm always looking to improve my writing!


	4. Our Past Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is just about to leave Uraya, deciding to take a small detour in Garfont Village to say their final goodbyes.
> 
> While there, the newly awakened Roc has a conversation about Alvis regarding their past Drivers.

Alvis, in all honesty, had almost forgotten how beautiful Uraya could be. It was wet and almost unbearably humid some times, but it quite possibly had some of the greatest views he'd ever seen. Towering cliffs over looking clear pools of water and rice fields grown by the locals, surrounded by trees with branches that reached outwards like long, spindly fingers. Garfont Village especially had a very calming pool towards the top of town, with a tree sitting in the middle of a particularly bright spot of light.

Despite the short time the party spent there, it had already become one of Alvis's favorite spots to meditate. It was the only way he was able to get his Foresight ability working again, both when they had first arrived and even now. Visions occurred far less often nowadays, whether of the past or the future.

Even now, despite trying his hardest, the Aegis still came up with nothing. He wondered for a moment if it was simply fate frowning upon him and refusing to cooperate. Experience told him it was often a fickle being.

Something rustled overhead, breaking his concentration just enough to pull him back to the present. He opened one eye, only to see a flurry of feathers settle in front of him. _Oh, I see._ Was all he thought, closing his eyes once more in a vain attempt to return to his meditation.

The rustling didn't stop. It kept breaking his concentration just long enough to snap him back into reality, pause to give him a chance to try again, only to start again and repeat the process. Eventually, Alvis finally gave up, sighing and looking upwards to the branches of the trees.

"If you have business with me, then you don't need to hide." He called, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "Is that you, Roc? I'd be happy to help if you need it." The rustling continued for a second, before the avian Blade dropped from above with a small gust of wind following behind.

Roc's Core Crystal had been left behind to Rex by Vandham following the latter's death. It was only recently that Rex actually awakened him, witnessing first hand what a life cycle of a Blade truly was. It definitely broke Alvis's heart a tad to hear his driver trying so desperately to remind Roc of Vandham, only for it all to be fruitless in the end. Part of him even suspected this small detour in Uraya and to Garfont was all an attempt to dredge up old memories.

"I really didn't mean to disturb you, I just wanted....advice, I suppose." Roc said, glancing away a small bit. "It's about...ah....this village. I wanted to know your opinion of it. And the people in it." Alvis tilted his head a small bit, blinking in surprise.

"....Pardon?" Was all he managed, a bit taken back by the answer. Roc gave a short mixture between a cough, a nervous laugh, and a caw.

"Ever since we've arrived here again, it's felt so...odd. The people here clearly recognize me, Rex seems more insistent on showing me around, and everyone's...so welcoming." Roc said, turning to face the village before them. "You all mentioned before my past Driver came from here, right? Is that why we're here?"

"I think it likely." Alvis replied, following his gaze. "It may take a while for Rex to truly grasp what it means to be a Blade. To be immortal yet able to die so easily. I suppose me being his first Blade isn't exactly helpful." A pause passed between them, before Alvis finally rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "I feel that's more what you're asking about. Not my opinion on this village, but my opinion on Vandham. Or am I mistaken?"

"I...suppose I can't hide much from you." Roc said, his wings puffing out a small bit. "Hearing about my last Driver is an odd feeling. I've heard he was larger than life, with an even bigger heart. Rex remembers him so fondly, and I can tell the others respected him a great deal. The more I hear about him, the more keenly I feel the loss of my memories."

"Am I right to pass judgement, however?" Alvis said, placing a hand on his hip. Roc turned to him in surprise, eyes widening a small bit. "Am I right to pass judgement on a dead man and the former you, who could easily be considered just as dead as he?" Roc remained silent, likely mulling over the question. Alvis couldn't help but give a small laugh, keeping his gaze focused on the village instead.

"In my opinion...." He continued. "I wouldn't worry any longer about who you were in the past, or who exactly your past Driver was. The you of the past doesn't matter. Your focus should be on the you of the present. Take this village, for example."

"Hm? How so?" Roc looked out as well, tilting his head a small bit.

"The people here don't exactly have much to live off of. But they make due with what they have. They've learned to effectively utilize the gifts Fa....the Architect has given them." Alvis explained, gesturing to the surrounding rice fields and hollowed out cavern. "Life is hard, but people don't mind. They continue to look towards the future with hope."

"Indeed. It's a very admirable thing." Roc agreed, nodding along. "But, you can still feel the remnants of the past. Rex tells me Vandham's spirit lives on through this village, that he created all of this and his good deeds will live on as long as the village does."

"Yet, do you see the people lingering on the past?" Alvis questioned. "When Blades reform, they had no memories of previous Drivers, of their previous lives. They have no choice but to continue looking towards the future. Many cope with it in different ways, such as clinging onto whatever remnants they may have, or by simply ignoring any pieces they find. In the end, those memories can never be recovered, no matter how much someone tries." He closed his eyes and shook his head. A very small part of him wondered why on earth Father had decided this would be a Blade's life cycle. It seemed almost needlessly cruel. But he had always considered it to not be his place to question these things. 

"....Alvis, you aren't like me, are you?" Roc suddenly asked, jerking Alvis out of his thoughts. The other Blade was looking at him with a barely disguised glint of both amusement and curiosity in his eyes. "You may be a Blade, but don't think I haven't heard rumors. The Aegis? Former sword to the legendary hero, Addam?"

"....And what of them." It was hard for Alvis to keep his voice level and calm. 

"How different is the Aegis to a normal Blade?" Roc said, tilting his head. "And the way you talk about the cycle of a Blade and memories. It just makes me wonder....Are you actually able to remember anything about your former Driver?"

The Aegis doesn't operate like normal Blades. Even now, Alvis could still remember every detail of the Aegis War, his fight against Mythra, the countless lives lost because of their duel, his conscious decision to repress his own power and seal himself away, and, oh Architect, he could still vividly remember the last time he saw Addam's face as he drifted off into that centuries long sleep. Was it a blessing or a curse that he didn't operate like them? Was it, again, his place to judge Father for his actions and decisions?

The same question Pyra had asked in the Olethro Ruins came back to haunt him now.

_"If Father really is all-knowing and loving, then why did He doom both you and I to suffer so cruelly? Why would He abandon His creations when they needed Him most?"_

Alvis slipped a hand in his pocket, so as to conceal his now clenched fist. He turned back to Roc with a forced smile, shrugging.

"A hard question. And not one I think I can answer quite yet." He finally replied. "I'm afraid my memory is still clouded. But once I can finally answer your question, I'll be sure to tell you." Roc didn't look too assured, his wings puffing out a small bit as his beak opened to press the issue further.

"Oi! Alvis, Roc!" The two nearly jumped, only to realize it was just Nia calling for them down below. "C'mon you two, we'll be headin' out soon!" Roc glanced back at Alvis, who only gave a shrug.

"Shall we?"


End file.
